Field of Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in methods of and apparatus for securing cover panels or shrouds to the mast structures of ground-based wireless telecommunication towers, so as to conceal and protect electromagnetic signal transmitting and receiving antennas mounted therein as part of greater diverse wireless telecommunication networks which extend across the Earth.
Brief Description of the State of Knowledge in the Art
In recent times, more and more communication towers are being installed as cellular and other wireless communication networks extend their reach and coverage across the planet. At some cell tower sites, it is becoming increasingly popular for communication towers to support a flag. The advantages and benefits of such kinds of cell tower designs is that, in addition to mounting and directing radio antennas in specific directions to achieve required cellular radio coverage in the network, each such cell tower also functions as a flag pole structure capable of flying a large flag and promoting the spirit of patriotism across the land.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a cell tower flag pole structure 1 employing a conventional system of spring-biased (i.e. spring-loaded) panel banding devices 2 that wrap around the circumference of the cell-tower flag pole structure 1 at different height locations, and secure the cover (i.e. shroud) panels in place against displacement in the presence of high winds and other foul weather conditions.
FIG. 2A shows the conventional cell tower flag pole structure of FIGS. 1A and 1B, with the flag 3 and its truck assembly 4, as well as the cover panels 5 covering the top three sections 6A, 6B and 6C, removed from the top of the flag pole structure, revealing antenna structures 7 and associated electronics.
FIG. 3A shows the cell tower flag pole structure 1 shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, with a set of spring-biased panel banding devices 2 wrapped around the circumference of the cell-tower flag pole structure at different height locations, to secure the panels in place against displacement in the presence of high winds and other foul weather conditions.
FIG. 3B shows the cell tower flag pole structure 1 supporting a set of spring-biased panel banding devices 2, each being wrapped around the circumference of the cell-tower flag pole structure at different height locations, to secure the panels 5 in place (ii) using a metal strap 2A covered in rigid (i.e. non-compressible) protective plastic tubing 2B to prevent fraying, ripping or abrasion of a mounted flag, and (iii) connected together using a latched and spring-loaded strap connecting assembly.
FIGS. 4A and 4B show the topmost spring-loaded panel banding device 2 wrapped around the circumference of the cell-tower flag pole structure, in its closed/locked configuration, to secure the panels 5 in place against displacement in the presence of high winds and other foul weather conditions.
FIG. 4C shows the topmost spring-biased panel banding device 2 wrapped around the circumference of the cell-tower flag pole structure, arranged in its unlocked configuration, with the latching mechanism 2C, connected to the first end of the metal band 2A by way of a spring 2D and the second end of the metal band 2A by way of hook 2E. As shown, the metal band 2A passes through an aperture formed in the hinged cover structure 2F. As shown, the latching mechanism 2C securely mounted on base panel 2H, is arranged in its closed configuration with its spring 2D arranged under very high-tension in its extended/stretched state, while the metal band 2A firmly presses against the rigid protective tubing 2B and tower panels 5, to secure the tower panels 5 in position against the underlying tower framework (e.g. mast structure).
FIGS. 5A and 5B show the first step of mounting conventional spring-biased panel banding device 2 to the cover panel of the cell-tower flag pole structure, involving the passing of four self-tapping screws 2G through the four corner holes of the base portion 2H of the banding device into the cover panel section 5, to mount the panel banding device 2 to the cover panel section.
FIG. 5C shows the second step of mounting the spring-biased panel banding device 2 to the cover panel 5 of the cell-tower flag pole structure, involving the wrapping of the covered strap 2B around the tower 5, and connecting the hook fastener 2E to the free looped-end of the metal band 2A, as shown.
FIG. 5D shows the third step of mounting the spring-biased panel banding device 2 to the cover panel of the cell-tower flag pole structure, involving closing the latch mechanism 2C to tighten up the covered strap 2A extending around the panel sections 5 of the tower structure.
FIG. 5E shows the fourth step of mounting spring-biased panel banding device 2 to the cover panel of the cell-tower flag pole structure, involving closing the cover portion 2F over the base portion 2H, thereby expanding the spring within the panel-banding device, tightening the covered strap against the cover panel sections 5, and thereafter, inserting the retaining pins to secure the cover and base portions while arranged in the closed configuration.
While this prior art spring-biased panel-banding device 2 has helped to safely secure cover panels 5 to the framework of communication tower (CCT) structures, including cell-tower flag pole structures, even in terrible weather conditions, this prior art device is very complex, expensive to manufacture, and difficult to install under most circumstances.
In view of the above prior art communication tower (CCT) security device design described above, which has been in production and use for some time, Applicants have carefully observed a number of shortcomings and drawbacks which have necessitated significant improvements in the performance of such devices and communication tower safety, while advancing the state of the art in this technical field.
In particular, Applicants have observed the occurrence of shroud panel failure under extreme weather conditions when wind speeds can reach in the neighborhood of 50 MPH. Also, on flagpole adapted cell communication towers, halyards have experienced significant premature wear due to sharp external components (e.g. screw heads, edges, etc) on tower shrouds. Also, halyard rope frequently suffer from entanglement. These problems can significantly increase the cost of maintenance of flag pole subsystems supported on communication towers.
The above-described prior art communication tower panel security device can present potential RF interference problems due to its high use of metal content in product manufacture. It also has application to a limited range of tower diameters, and its range of tension is limited without the use of special tools. Also, the current method of installation can be difficult to practice consistently by others without the use of special tools, and there is a great need for simplification.
Thus, despite some improvements made by the prior art in securing cover panels on cell-towers, there is still a great need in the art for improved a method of and apparatus for safely securing cover/shroud panels on communication towers, including those supporting flag pole structures, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.